Heathertail's Dreams
by lugirox
Summary: The battle against the Dark Forest has passed and it's been seasons since Heathertail and Lionblaze ruled DarkClan together in the tunnels. And while she is mates with Breezepelt, Heathertail can't help but feel frustrated in her current life and dreams about Lionblaze often. Drabble, maybe a one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything related.

Heathertail was in the tunnels, her blue eyes taking in her damp and dark surroundings. She stood on a rather tall rock, above all her surroundings. "I'm Heatherstar, the most powerful cat in the forest! All cats fear DarkClan!" She called out excitedly.

However, Heathertail was pushed off of the rock by a strong cat whom was larger than her. The cat's broad shoulders and defined muscles overpowered her easily. She was on the ground, the cat victoriously pinning her down. Heathertail looked up into Lionblaze's amber eyes.

"Lionblaze!" She exclaimed.

"Your reign is over, Heatherstar." Lionblaze murmured before slashing his claws across her throat.

Heathertail awoke in WindClan's warriors' den. She glanced around nervously, relieved to be safe. It was just a dream. She thought to herself. She laid her head down on her tail, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Heathertail had dreamed of Lionblaze more often than she should have. The two hadn't been friends since they were apprentices, for StarClan's sake. He was from a different Clan, and it had been announced at the last gathering that Cinderheart was expecting his kits.

In her attempts to brush away thoughts of Lionblaze, Heathertail noted that Breezepelt was gone. Probably on patrol. She slept next to the short-tempered black tom; the two were mates, but Heathertail didn't love him as much as she should have and she knew it. It was especially hard after every cat in the Clan, herself included, thought that he was traitor for fighting alongside the Dark Forest in the Great Battle.

But Onestar had refused to do anything about this, citing WindClan's need for warriors and some oath of loyalty Breezepelt apparently took when confronted about the matter. He had a point, Breezepelt was a useful warrior and with WindClan's reputation for weakness, they could use all the strength they could get. But Heathertail still had vivid memories of the pure hatred she saw in Breezepelt's eyes when he attacked Lionblaze during the battle, and it still made her shudder when she recalled it.

Why am I his mate then? Heathertail asked herself, which was a good question. But she saw traits of Lionblaze in Breezepelt, which made sense, considering they were half-brothers. She was attracted to his confidence, perhaps because she didn't have that much of her own. And they both had the same intense amber gaze. Or maybe she was Breezepelt's mate because he didn't give her much of a choice at this point. She honestly feared how he and his possessive mother Nightcloud would react to her breaking it off with him.

Heathertail stood from her nest and padded out of the warriors' den into the clearing that was the WindClan camp. The pleasant breeze stirred her light brown pelt; greenleaf was in full swing.

"Heathertail!" A familiar voice cut through the wind. There wasn't much other sound in the camp, aside from the mumbles of the cats who weren't patrolling at the moment who were sharing tongues and starting their day.

Heathertail turned around to see Breezepelt, who was sitting a few fox-lengths away with Nightcloud and a meaty hare. He beckoned for her to join them, and she did, with some reluctance. She wasn't extremely fond of Nightcloud.

Heathertail took a seat next to the two. "Hi!" She exclaimed, eyeing the hare hungrily. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"How did you sleep?" Breezepelt affectionately meowed as he licked her ear.

"I slept fine. You know, the usual." Heathertail lied. He may had been in a good mood then, but if he had known that she dreamed of Lionblaze he would kill her then sprint to the ThunderClan camp and kill him too.

Nightcloud completely ignored her. "Where do you think your father is, Breezepelt?" She didn't sound very happy, but then again, she never was when she mentioned Crowfeather.

"He's on a hunting patrol, Nightcloud." Breezepelt replied, as he dug into the hare and her eyes narrowed. Heathertail was about to tear off a chunk of fresh-kill when her belly suddenly exploded in pain. She couldn't hold back a yelp. It felt like her stomach was being torn apart from the inside.

"What's the matter?" Breezepelt asked, locking his amber eyes with hers.

"Oh, my belly just really hurts all of a sudden." She replied, trying to downplay the pain. "I'm just going to see Kestrelflight, he can probably give me an herb that will clear it up right away."

"Oh, Heathertail, I'll go with you. I'm sure it's fine, but I wanna be there for you." Breezepelt fussed.

"It's fine, I can take care of my self, I'm still a warrior, you know." Heathertail snapped, but she immediately regretted it. Breezepelt appeared to be surprised and she lumbered off to the medicine den before he said anything. She was tired of him being so overbearing all the time, he was just like his mother. She clenched her teeth as she endured more stabs of pain.

"Kestrelflight!" Heathertail called out as she entered the den, and the mottled tom turned around to face her. He appeared to have been organizing his herbs, which didn't come as a surprise.

"What is it you're here for, Heathertail?" Kestrelflight meowed with a welcoming tone.

"It's my belly, it hurts really bad. Could you please help me?" Heathertail begged. The pain would ebb a way a little but come back in full force a few heartbeats later.

"Let's see." He murmured, telling her to lay down while he examined her, and she assumed he was ruling out that it wasn't externally-related.

Kestrelflight kept picking and probing at different spots like her hind paws, her tail, and her underbelly. Heathertail moved when she told him to.

"All right, Heathertail. You can stand up now." He meowed, sounding sure of himself. "You're expecting kits."

Heathertail's entire world stopped for a heartbeat. Kits? She was having Breezepelt's kits? She nearly shook her head in disbelief. She was definitely his now. She felt excitement, nervousness and indignation coursing through her.

She remained silent, appearing to be shocked, while Kestrelflight continued on. "For the sake of your kits, I would recommend moving into the nursery as soon as possible. Visit me now and then. This is so exciting! Congratulations!"

"Thank you..." Heathertail mumbled before slipping out of the den. She had forgotten about the pain in her belly, her mind consumed by the thought of carrying Breezepelt's kits. That's if they're overbearing and hateful like him? This was one of many fears that swirled around in her mind.

"Hey Heathertail." Breezepelt approached her with some caution, likely weary due to her snapping at him not long before. "What did Kestrelflight tell you?"

"I'm... expecting kits. They're yours." Heathertail tried to sound as happy as she could. She knew that Breezepelt would make a huge show of her expecting his kits wherever and whenever he could, and that he would feel as if he had 'beat' Lionblaze at something. But as Breezepelt happily reacted to the news of becoming a father, Heathertail zoned him out, thinking only of Lionblaze and how she wished that he was Breezepelt at that moment, fathering her kits.

Note: This was kind of a drabble but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I could possibly continue it if there appears to be interest. Please review, and I am very open to constructive criticism and anything else you may have to say. Thanks for reading!

\- lugirox


End file.
